Maddie's first transformation
by Firegirl99
Summary: This is just a one-shot about Maddie's first transformation. Who'd have guessed? Hope you enjoy! Rated T coz I can. please please please faveview. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.


**Maddie's first transformation **

**Holy Island**

**Maddie's POV**

It's 7:30pm. We have only half an hour before the moon rises and we wolf out. Me for the very first time. I walk into Rhydians 'closet' and we talk for a little while. I think he can sense my fear, he after all is very good at reading my thoughts, to calm me down he says "Don't worry I'll look after you" that's so sweet! Just by hearing those five words my heart rate slows dramatically. Did they really just come from Rhydian's mouth? I make my way into the K's room to make a start on my master plan. I can hear Shannon yelling after me and running up the stairs. I start to panic. What if I can't get away in time? What if I blow the entire secret on my first transformation? Not good. My pulse rises and I can feel a burning heat surging through my veins, I take one looks at my hands and know I need to calm down and get away. I take a deep breath and climb out of the window.

I think i was going a bit fast when I sprinted off towards the boat sheds. I've gotten here first. Although to be fair I'm not the one with a bad ankle. I look at my watch 7:55pm. We only have five minutes! I really wished I'd stayed to help Rhydian now! Then I hear someone coming and lead against the boat shed trying to look casual, hopefully that way nobody will ask why I'm out, by myself, at the boat sheds just five minutes before the moon is gew to rise. It's Rhydian, phew! Hold on a minute! He's not limping at all! In fact he's jogging!

I can't believe Rhydian would lie to me like that, let me worry about him! Still, I can get where he's coming from. I would prefer to be with my parents for my first transformation but I'll get to be with them later and this is gonna be a full moon to remember. He's been great. While I've been stressing out he's been calm and actually quite protective of me which - as much as I hate to admit it - is what I need right now. I'm terrified at what might happen.

As soon as I see the moon in the sky my fears vanish and I'm overcome with a calm feeling and it's as if I'm being beckoned into my wolf self. Rhydian entwines our fingers so were holding hands. After a few seconds I feel the overcoming heat again but it's not like it was before, when I was panicking, this time it's soothing and I want it to continue because it's washing away any bad emotions leaving me with only the good ones. I kneel down involuntarily leaving Rhidian's hand by his side as he watches me turn into a wolf. He smiles and his eyes glisten yellow. I see myself in the water below and can't help but admire my new form.

I'm small - like in my human self - have big eyes that can see for miles and miles, my coat of soft fur is brown with black streaks and keeps me warm even on this cold night. I feel like I finally belong. I look up anticipating what we'll do when we've both transformed. I can tell that Rhydian is about to change and because I've never actually seen the transformation happen (my parents like me to be in the house on full moons) I decide to watch him. It's magical! As he kneels down he's encased in glittering specks of sliver and gold. Withing a blink of an eyes he's changed into a gorgeous wolf. I mean I knew he was attractive but this is just unfair! He towers over me - nothing new there - but I somehow feel safe knowing he's here. His eyes shine as they search deep into mine.

As I look at the spectacular sight of the moon, I feel a sudden urge to howl. It's like it has some sort of power over me and I don't want to fight it at all. I give in and howl full blast. Rhidian joins in and we end up having a 'who can howl the loudest contest' we draw. For some unknown reason we sprint off to an old abandoned cave thing that must have been deserted years age. That's when the trouble starts I knew it would soon enough. We were just going about our business howling like the wolves we are (There's a sentence I never thought I'd say - my parents never wanted me to be out as a wolf) when a twig snapped. We stop immediately and our head snap round to be greeted by a blinding light obviously coming from a torch. Without even thinking I run. It's only when I come to a dead end that I realize Rhidian wasn't following me.

It's Tom and Shannon! Thankfully they haven't seen me yet. I run and knock them over in one swift blow from behind. Then am out of the tunnel before they could even realize what was happening. Gotta love super speed. I meet up with Rhidian and we run across the beach. Climbing up the huge hill is easy and when we reach the top there's an unreal glow about the place. We jump and play in the ruins of a castle but all too soon we hear some kids approaching and run off again in the direction of the beach. Waves come and go every few seconds as we act like little kids jumping over them when they reach the shore. We're both dripping wet.

Sadly, the rush starts to fade and we see the sun starting to rise over the horizon. I let out one last howl before creaking back into my human form. That was exhausting.

**In the morning**

**Rhidian's POV**

Shannon and Tom came barging into my 'room' at about 7am interrogating me about what happened last night. Turns out Maddie was right - Shannon does think she's a werewolf but I'm ok, just a-not-so-innocent by stander. Yay? Anyway she was in full on accusation mode when I cut her off, I shouldn't be letting her give me a headache this early in the morning

"Here's an idea, why don't we ask her?" they look at each other before nodding. They start to turn in the direction of the stairs when I call out after them "Where are you going?" they look seriously confused "To find Maddie" I let out a little laugh "What's so funny?" "Maddie's not upstairs" ok so _now _they look confused. I creak my door open a little since I've been pulling it close to me and reveal a sleeping Maddie. She looks so cute! When we got back it was 5am and since it was her first transformation she was too tired to go to her room so she slept in my bed. I understand how she feels, after all the first time I changed I couldn't even be bothered to go home, I just fell asleep in a ditch - apparently. I hope she can remember last night coz it was seriously fun! Explaining why she's here probably wont be though.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Hope you guys liked this! I just wanted to write this coz it didn't really show much in the episode and since I was able to get it added to the T.V show's list I thought why not? Please review to tell me what you thought!**


End file.
